Studies of the adeno-associated virus (AAV) DNA in different laboratory derived carrier clones has demonstrated some changes in the virus genome after several years in passage as integrated DNA in host cells. Studies of parvovirus polypeptides have shown that they are acetylated and such acetylation occurs even after blocked protein synthesis.